Future Matchmaker
by Scifan
Summary: This is dedicated to Doxymom. Her challenge was a message for John and Teyla by someone from the future.


The Message From the Future

"Unauthorized gate activation!" the tech announced. Carter approaches the tech in the control room. She asks who it was. "It's Dr. Beckett's IDC ?" They give each other a confused look. Carter orders for Marines to stand by the gate and be ready. She looks at the tech and nods to allow the shield down.

John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney run to the gate room after Carter radios them and tells them about the odd IDC. When they get there they are shocked when the see a man that looks like Beckett. He agrees to go to the infirmary and do whatever test necessary to prove his identity. After hours of waiting the tests prove that he is who he says he is. They are surprised and they have a lot of questions, but first Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, John and many of the medical team all gives him a round of hugs.

Carson looks around very happy, but then he becomes serious, "I know this is gonna sound strange, but I have come from the future." Rodney was about to interrupt, but Carson stops him. "I will explain later, but right now I need to talk to John and Teyla in private. It's very important."

John and Teyla look at each other with concern and agree to go to the conference room so no one can hear. John and Teyla sit down, but Carson stand up and paces. "Doc, you're making us nervous," John says as he looks at Teyla and she nods in agreement.

"You gotta understand that what I have to say is quite difficult and I don't know how to say this," responds a nervous Carson.

John shifts in his seat and leans back, "Doc just _say _it."

Carson stops pacing and lets out a sigh, "Ok. Here it goes. John. Teyla. You need to stop denying your feelings and get together." John and Teyla were in total shock. He continues, "In my time, Teyla leaves Atlantis to find her people and John you let her go. Though I don't know why you would do such a thing is beyond me. I mean…"

"Doc!" interrupts John.

"Oh. Sorry," Carson continues. "You find her month later and she was.." he pauses.

John leans on the table waiting to hear what Carson has to say next. Teyla straightens herself in her chair. They can see the sadness in his eyes. Teyla encourages him to continue.

Carson looks at Teyla with sad eyes, "I'm sorry my dear, but they found you dead. You were fed upon by a Wraith and they baby died too." John shoots a look at Teyla and she hides her face from him. "Teyla dear. John was devastated when he found you and it was worse when he found out the baby was his…"

"WHAT!" John shouts as he jumps up. "What do you mean! We never.." he stops. Flashes of images pop into his mind. Teyla has also gotten up and starts pacing with her arms folded tight across her front. Confusion covers her face. They finally look at each other. "So that wasn't a dream? We really did?" John stops. "Doc, we're confused. Why are you here?

"If you'd let me finish, I'll tell you. The Colonel was so upset that he left the service and Atlantis struggled with the fight with the Wraith and the Asurans. Many worlds that were allies because of you both turned from us. They loss hope."

John finally plops back into his seat. Teyla looks up at Carson still dazed, "Were you there when this all happened?"

"No. Elizabeth and I were rescued from the Asurans months later, but that is a totally different story and I can't go into that right now."

John scrunches his face, "Elizabeth is alive? Doc? When were you going to tell us about you, Elizabeth and those damn replicators?"

"Please Colonel, I need to say this before I have to got back to the future! I know you love her Colonel. Ronon and Rodney told Elizabeth and me. I guess you got pretty well drunk and let it all out." Carson let out a little snicker before recomposing himself, "Colonel Carter, Rodney, Radek and many of the others believe that your baby could be the answer to our survival." Carson sees the questions on John and Teyla's face. "I know that you don't understand, but I'm just going to make it simple. Colonel, you have the Ancient gene and Teyla, you have the Wraith genes. We believe that that will be important, but what is also important is you to staying together and stay here in Atlantis. Otherwise Teyla's people will also lose their wonderful leader. They were sadden when they heard of you dying."

Teyla face beamed at the knowledge that her people will be found safe. Carson tells them that he needs to leave and go back. He leaves John and Teyla alone in the room. After Carson leaves and the conference doors close, John walks up to Teyla with a small glimmer in his eyes and a slight smirk. He begins to reach out touch Teyla's still flat stomach, "I guess we're going to be parents?"

Teyla smiles back, "And I guess that you really love me." They embrace each other and Teyla whispers in his ear, "I love you too John."

The End.


End file.
